Desert
A desert is a dry area of a planet that has very few sources of water. Desert areas could be found on many class M planets, and some planets, even M-class, seem to be largely or entirely covered by desert. Worlds which had deserts among other climates include Gaia, Lactra VII, and the . ( ; ; ) was another planet largely covered by deserts, the most famous of which was Vulcan's Forge. Other worlds which seem to have been dominated by deserts include Nimbus III, Motherlode, Lambda Paz, Kolarus III, and Ocampa (which was turned into a desert after a disaster in the 14th century). ( ; ; ; ; ) T'Pol once participated in the kahs-wan ritual where she was taken to the desert and left there ten days to survive. ( ) Thy'lek Shran felt that while Vulcans said that the desert teaches men the meaning of endurance, it was ice that forged real strength. ( ) The surface of was covered by vast deserts. Benjamin Sisko, Jake, Joseph Sisko, and Ezri Dax experienced them firsthand in early 2375. ( ) The Yadozi desert was known to be particularly dry. ( ) The Tarkanian desert on the other hand, was known for its heat. ( ) The Ravinok was forced to crash in a desert on Dozaria by the Breen in 2366. ( ) In 2370, the southern desert on Caldos experienced unusually high humidity levels as a result of disruptions in its weather control system. ( ) In 2373, the central desert on a Nezu colony was hit by fragments of an asteroid had failed to destroy. Fortunately the region was sparsely populated. ( ) Earth Earth had several desert areas, including the Sahara Desert. However, by the 23rd century, terraforming technology had allowed some of Earth's deserts to be converted into green parkland. The Mojave desert was one such area so converted. ( ) In Earth mythology, a journey through the desert was mentioned in the epic of Gilgamesh. ( ) Nevada had large deserts. The American city of Las Vegas was built there in the early 20th century. Nuclear weapons were tested there, such as one detonated there in 1947. ( ) In 2375, Las Vegas citizen Vic Fontaine expressed his concern that he might end up "buried in the desert" if the Deep Space 9 crew failed to successfully rob Carl Zeemo's casino. ( ) The sunrise in the Arizona desert was one of the things Chakotay dearly missed about the Earth. ( ) Jonathan Archer and underwent Starfleet survival training in the desert of the Australian outback for two weeks in the 2140s. Tucker later recalled how the heat and dry air of the desert sucked the life out of him. He and Archer ultimately ended up in a similar situation once again when, in 2152, circumstances left them stranded on the desert planet that was the Torothan homeworld. ( ) See also *Lyssarian Desert Larvae *Star desert *Vulcan desert soft-suit External link * de:Wüste Category:Landforms